Lagan D. Swift
"Ahhh! Freedom at last, well time to reorganize the ol' crew!" - Jonathan D. Swift upon release from Impel Down Jonathan D. Swift'' is a genius in the military arts. Though he wastes his mind drinking and partying and, most of all, slacking off. He is the captain of the Black Coat Pirates, and yet he is the only one who wears a black coat. After his release, he begins his own journey to find One Piece and begins to gather his former three man crew (soon to be seven as three more join with him) In hopes of surpassing the Grand Line. Appearance ''"Don't mock the coat man, this is my only one." -Jonathan D. Swift Jonathan is almost always seen wearing a White puffy shirt, exposing his muscluar chest and two tattoos on his arms and hands resembling a circle and a cross on his hands. Black leather pants with brown traveling boots and he wears a large black coat that he won after defeating the Captain of Black Arms Pirate Armada, Giovanni Blackheart. He also gels his hair into backward spikes and had a small beard that covers his chin. Though after the Time Skip, he has a completely closed yellow shirt and has a goatee that encircles his mouth and he has dyed the black coat Gray.He often carries a cutlass and a shortsword hidden behind his thick coat. Personality "Did...you...just...call...ME...SLOW!" -Jonathan D. Swift John's personality is that of a slacker, he is often calm and coleective. He hates being ordered around and being given bad news, especially from Bastogne DiGolum. He is also very over confident in his abilities, but has good reason to be. Though he seems to take insults and brushes them off, he hates when people call him slow, to an extreme extent. His attitude changes to an extend throughout the Grand Line Saga as he becomes more and more serious, though he seems to revert back to his lacked back self after the Timeskip. Abilities and Powers "You know Bastogne, have you ever felt like 500 Miles an hour is too slow, no...me neither" - Jonathan D. Swift Swordsman Jonathan Swift had been trained by his father, a former crewman of Gol D. Roger named Doldred D. Swift, who taught him the stealthy style of using a hidden blade and an exposed blade. He trained for many years until when he was 16, this is when he left his home of Duskfelt Island to join the Black Arms Armada and Captain Giovanni Blackheart. He later used his advanced style and skills to defeat Captain Blackheart and gain his freedom from the crew. Devils Fruit Jonathan Swift, at the age of ten, ate the Devils Fruit Shunji Shunji no Mi (Flash Flash Fruit) giving him the ability to move extremely quickly and incredible speeds. Combining his sword skills with this, he has created a number of power strikes. *'Shunji Sweep' - Creates a series of powerful slashing by forcing air to move quickly, uses his cutlass to do so *'Shunji Dopplegang' - Moving at an immense speed to create an illusion that their is more than one person. *'Shunji Slash '- By creating momentum with a quick run, and a quicker swing, the person is able to create one of the most powerful slashes ever done. *'Shunji Flash' - Able to disappear and reappear on a moment's notice at high speeds. *'Shunji' Delayed Strike -By cutting through a person at a quickened rate, he wound opens up as you escape from the strike, making the pain more unbearable. *'Shunji Duelist' - By using both his long and short sword, he is able to create a whirlwind of strikes that are practically unstoppable or unblockable. *'Shunji Strike' - Adding momentum of running, then jumping high into the air and adding the momentum, one is able to create a strike so powerful no one can block it without injury. *'Shunji' Windwaker - By spinning the blade one is not only able to use speed to add a powerful blow, but wind that came be wrapped around the blade as well. *'Shunji Supersonic Sucker Punch' - Is known as "The Worldest Strongest Punch" by most pirates, by gathering speed at extreme rates and having wind being added as a strength enhancer. It can obliterate anything known (As demostrated while fighting against Giovanni A. Blackheart in The Spectre Bark Manor Arc) Busoshoku Haki John Swift has the Busoshoku Haki that allows him access to an invisible and nearly invincible shield. He usually uses it to strengthen his Supersonic Suckerpunch and his strength the blades on his swords. But the most visible way is that when he uses it, wind seems to gather around the region of it turns into a vaguely stonish color (Brownish gray) when he powers it up. History Childhood '' "My father once told me that anything is possible, So that must make One Piece a possible dream, right Hammond?"'' -Jonathan D. Swift Jonathan was born from Doldred D. Swift and his lover and wife (unofficially) Rosebore Velenca. He lived on the small, peaceful island of Duskfelt where pirates hid and tried to live normal lives. Doldred loved his son, and in an attempt to hide the fact he was part of the infamous Gol D. Roger's crew, didn't tell him about it and often his memories and other souveniors in a chest in the basement of their house built from Doldred's ship. Jonathan, loved by his father and mother, was quite the adventurous young man which often got him into trouble in the town Dusk. He would often play pirates with his dad, using wooden swords and his father would always win, though he never could figure out how. When Jonathan turned ten years old, he was out searching for driftwood for a fire when he noticed a small pink watermelon shaped fruit that had washed up on the beach. Curious on what it was, he grabbed it and took it back home quickly. His father looked at it, knowing of the legendary Devil Fruit and told him never to eat it, that it was an evil thing. Though, this only increased John's curiousity towards it. That night, when his parents were getting ready for bed, he snuck downstairs and found the fruit and took a bite of it. He felt sick to his stomach and felt on to the floor screaming in pain. His father heard the screams and ran downstairs to see the fruit and his son, he carried his son up to his bed and waited till the next morning to tell him. Training and Tragedy The next morning, Doldred told John about his years as a pirate and that he had eaten a Devil Fruit but he had never seen one like that before. He said that now he had eaten a Devil Fruit, that he would never be normal again and that he would begin to train him to be a pirate. John began training, not only with swords but with flintlock pistols and aof course his new found Flash Flash abilities. His father also told him the many adventures that he had been on, this intrigued John. John trained for nearly six years and at the age of seventeen, but soon the peaceful island was visited by The Marines there to kill all the of the pirates for their crimes. Doldred was the first of many to be arrested and taken to Loguestown, including John to watch his father's execution and soon his mother's by assoication to Doldred. It was in Loguetown that he met Giovanni Blackheart who was recruiting crew members to go into the Grand Line. Hearing about the legends of Gol D. Roger from his now dead Father, he almost immediately signs up and joins them. The Grand Line and Capture John, along with the Black Arms Pirate Armada, headed for Reverse Mountain and were prepared to enter the Grand Line. But along the way, multiple ships slammed into the walls others crashed into others and behind him was a bloodbath of wrecked ships and dead pirates. Out of the 10 Ships that had started, they were already down to four. They continued down Reverse Mountain and into the Grand Line, their first stop was a place called Bulge Island. It was there, that they would stock up on supplies and food. Jonathan, being a cabinboy, was already having doubts that this was nothing more than a suicide mission and waited for Giovanni to talk to him. He was never able to talk to him, as the Marines began dock onto the island as well. They recognized the Black Arms Jolly Roger and their ships, they entered the town. Within minutes, explosions began and houses began to burn down. Jonathan, realizing that Giovanni was attacking Bulge Island, he quickly ran into town where he met Bastogne unconscious in the rubble of a building. Jonathan, knowing that this man needed medical attention, grabbing him. Using the Shunji Shunji no Mi, John rushed Bastogne to one of Giovanni's ships The Melmady. It was there that Giovanni was preparing to sail away, without his crew and head into the Grand Line in search of the treasure for himself. Jonathan came aboard and ordered him to abandon the ship. Giovanni refused and the two entered a sword fight which ended in Jonathan disarming him and stabbing him in the chest before throwing him off the ship and onto Bulge Island. He then took control of the Melmady and put Bastogne into the ship's hospital where he rested. For three days of traveling, they talked and so became good friends and as they got closer to Reverse Mountain and to returning to the Calm Belt; the Marines attacked and captured Jonathan Swift after they recognized the Melmady as a Black Arms vessel and having already placed a bounty on him for attacking and destroying Bulge Island (Something he was accused of) Bastogne was taken aboard the Marine vessel though for unknown reasons. Swift was then taken into custody and sent to Impel Down. Release and the New Search (Modern Times) Jonathan, after his release from Impel Down, immediately goes to Loguetown and begins to search for a crew that could take him to Bulge Island as that is where his ship is being held with Bastogne who, as he has heard, was convicted to being associated to the destruction of Bulge Island ten years earlier and was now a prisoner there. Relationships *[[Bastogne DiGolum|'Bastogne P. DiGolum']] Jonathan, though he seems to hardly know Bastogne, considers him an equal not only in strength but also in other fields. Bastogne as seems to find a joy in being around Swift, finding him to be an interesting individual. He became part of his crew after being saved from Bulge Island Labor and Prison Camp and thanks him dearly for that and says he cannot thank him enough for his saving him. MORE COMING!﻿ Trivia *Jonathan Swift's childhood picture is actually Wrath from Full Metal Alchemist 2003 Edition. *The Melmady, was actually the name of a massacre during World War II. *Though Jonathan has no relationship to Gol D. Roger, he still has the Will of the D., this is probably because of his father.﻿ Category:Pirate Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Captain Category:Human Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Swordsman Category:The Black Coat Pirates Category:Haki Users